Dare
by Labe
Summary: Sometimes a man like Rufus Shinra needs more than power...Inspired by the great AlexJ69- this is for you! Lemon, yaoi,oral.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII and I don't make money with this writing

A/N: Totally inspired and edited by Alex69J, an awesome writer. He gave this idea in a spam at LJ and I just couldn't get out of my mind this mental pic. You rock dear AlexJ69!

Dare

The faint light of the sun was fading away but it still had some clarity over the stylish office of Rufus Shinra. After he had given his last orders to his Turks, he turned off the lights and with a remote control, opened the window panels to let the sunlight in. Rufus leaned on his chair, straightened the lace of his Italian silk tie and sighed. He tapped his fingers over the expensive black marble table and glanced, for the tenth time, at his Rolex.

He slightly rapped on the golden box on his arm and a smirk on appeared on his pouty lips. Not every bastard was able to have his initials engraved in gold below the maximum symbol of sophistication that was the watch. That privilege was only for _the bastard_, Period!

Rufus sighed again and wriggled in his white leather chair. He ran his fingers through his hair. The anticipation of the moments that would follow was beginning to crackle under his pants.

" Bastard…how dare he make _me _wait for _him_!" Rufus hissed his curse between his teeth and closed his dainty fist above the table.

Although he was agitated that he was the one being made to wait, he knew he would continue to do so till that arrogant, sarcastic and beautiful face gave way to bless his office. Late, sweaty, sassy and extremely sexy. Rufus closed his eyes and unconsciously let the hand that was running through his hair, slid to his neck, to his throat and then continue its descent till it stopped near his crotch. He didn't want to touch himself or everything would be spoiled. Rufus moaned when his fingers lightly patted the curve of his penis under the expensive fabric of his pants.

Sudden as if thunder were invading the place, his door was opened. The slender figure, almost a vision due to the sunlight in front of Rufus' eyes, slowly walked towards his desk. The blond, refined man suppressed the whimper on his mouth. A involuntary shudder ran down his spine when the person got close enough to see his face. How dare this bastard make Rufus' heart beat like that?

" You are late."

" And you're waiting."

Without any sign of disturbance and with his usual, ironic but totally charming giggle, Kadaj grabbed the blond's hair, entwined his finger in the mass of silky golden locks, and massaged Rufus' nape. They were so close, that Rufus felt the hot breath of Kadaj on his nose. Those gorgeous lips was teasing Rufus for a kiss, running his pink tongue over the flesh in a lustful way. No. They were making Rufus feel the _need _to kiss them.

" I'm a busy man too, Mr. President…"

Rufus couldn't wait any longer and pushed his head forward to try to fiercely kiss that sassy boy until he bruised those fleshy lips. But the amazing strength of the boy averted him from doing so. Instead, Kadaj pulled Rufus' head with more determination, exposing the man's throat to the air, and he slowly licked the path of skin, kissing and nibbling, leaving marks, till he reached the man's ear.

" Mmmm…you are so delicious. Such a unique treat…but not yet Mr. President…I want your kiss but not here…"

Rufus panted in pain because of the vise grip on his hair, and in pleasure because Kadaj's knee was pressing painfully against the blond's erection. The president moaned, his hands anxious to touch, to rid of the brat of his leather clothes. Rufus' member twitched against his pants in anticipation. Behind the expensive desk, Kadaj released his grip on Rufus' hair, pulled him out of his chair, then pushed the blond down to his knees. And though the Italian carpet was soft it couldn't save Rufus' designer slacks from becoming wrinkled.

How dare this boy treat him like a cheap whore? How dare the boy have the power to make him boneless in his arms? How dare he make Rufus feel such dirty pleasures?

While Rufus wondered about those questions in his mind and tried not explode in his briefs, he saw Kadaj opening the zipper of his jumpsuit. Slowly and teasingly, the noise of the metal was filling the silent office.

With the first sight of creamy smooth skin, Rufus was reminded why he allowed himself to indulge in such dirty games. When he stared at the red, swollen and totally hard member in front of his face, he remembered very clearly why he had the despicable feeling that he belonged to that act. The subservient position of being on his knees in a suit costing thousands of gil, with his name printed in gold letters on a stupid watch, with all the power he had in his hands, caused his cock to thump.

Being on his knees to suck Kadaj, to feel Kadaj, to cum for Kadaj, he was happy.

Nothing, nothing on Gaia could replace the feeling of those black leather gloves roughly squeezing his soft and well cared skin. The scent of Kadaj's hairless groin drove him insane. The taste of sweat, leather, mako, arousal, precum, urine, and cheap soap, all of this belonged to Kadaj's body, all of it belonged to Rufus. Or it was Rufus who belonged to Kadaj's body?

For a brief moment, he thought about his hated father, he should be squirming in the coffin or in hell. Rufus didn't want to know, not when the silver haired boy caressed his face. First with his gloved hand, then with his hard leaking shaft, which made the blond's patrician face glittered with precum. Rufus moaned and Kadaj smiled and bit his lips. Those gorgeous lips. That pretty face. Those cat eyes, glimmering with pure lust and control over the most powerful man of the planet. Now, Kadaj was the most powerful man for Rufus. The boy was more valuable than thousands of life stream's sources. How dare this boy have such an innocent face yet so dark a mind?

Rufus lowered his head and closing his eyes he waited. It was an eternal wait with Kadaj and why, again was he subjecting himself to do this? Now, the blond's face was covered with Kadaj's essence, and gently the teen opened the president's mouth with his member.

" Taste me Rufus"

Rufus was reminded why he did this, when Kadaj moaned his name.

The boy beautifully bent back his head, his cheeks tainted red with pleasure. Like a serpent, Kadaj swirled his hips, bucking his cock inside the blond's greedy mouth. The grip on Rufus' hair returned, but it was softer now, it was dominant and luscious at the same time. Hard qualities to keep in such a crazy boy but Rufus didn't complain. He was crazy too. Totally insane to lick and suck Kadaj in the middle of his presidential office. Insane to swallow with long and deep movements the large shaft, to lick the blue vein along the side, to slightly nibble the head and tease the thin slit with his tongue till Kadaj harshly pulled back his head and began to deep throat him.

He was close, very close. Kadaj was throbbing inside his mouth, Rufus was almost choking on precum and the force of the hard pace, which Kadaj had imposed. The president's own member was so hard and so wet that was staining his white pants. At any moment Rufus would cum. The sensation was becoming unbearable. Kadaj was staring at his crotch, a lascivious smile on his lips. Rufus snickered. His expensive pants would soon be full of semen, only to be thrown in a basket to be washed later.

" Now, now…Cum for me Mr. President…cum Rufus…let me see how much you want to kiss me…show me how much you are enjoying this…just like a bitch in heat…a very dirty one…"

Kadaj pulled his cock out from Rufus' mouth and with his hand began to viciously jerk himself off while he stared with half lid eyes at the president. The blond was supported by his hands on the floor, his legs bent and his body tilted forward, ready to receive Kadaj's reward.

Rufus gasped and moaned when he felt his own semen spurt over his covered member, a dark stain tainting his pants. The jolts of pleasure, guilt, shame and bliss, all mixed inside his mind. How dare this boy find out that Rufus fucked with his mind, not his body. Sex started there for the blond.

How dare Rufus be so arousal, so wanton, to cum without even touching his shaft. How dare he cum without even so much as a kiss…

In the same moment Kadaj pulled Rufus' face close to his member and climaxed with a hoarse groan, shooting his seeds all over the president's mouth, nose, eyes. He smeared the cum like a sort of cream over Rufus' face. The act, libidinous, low and totally pleasurable for both. Rufus opened his mouth and flicked his pink tongue to lick what he could of the thick fluid.

" Now…let me kiss you…"

Gently and carefully, as if Rufus was a very rare art piece, Kadaj lifted him from the floor, pulled him close to his body and kissed him. A passionate, fierce, kiss. All tongue, all mouth, all senses awakened to savor his taste on Rufus's mouth. Kadaj cleaned the blond's face with his tongue, kissing and nibbling his cheeks and jaw. Rufus moaned, totally unguarded, free. Cleaned.

Kadaj's hands traveled from the blond's face to his pants and he opened them. He glanced at Rufus's crotch, covered with semen, neglected, left to cum alone. With a last breathtaking kiss, Kadaj left Rufus' lips and lowered toward his groin. Kadaj began to clean the dry cum from Rufus' cock with slow licks and bites. Rufus closed his eyes, lips trembling, parted with no words to escape them, heart overwhelmed. When the first lick started he assured himself again.

A dare he himself wouldn't dare to break.


End file.
